Fitting Lover
by nia-ox
Summary: The customer's always right, as Bella's about to find out. Lemon, OOC AH


I sighed, leaning forward at my counter. I'd been manning the male fitting rooms at work for 3 hours now and had another one and a half to go before break. It had been dead; it was a Sunday and few customers came in. Frankly I saw little point of the shop being open at all.

The few faces I saw had little interest in stopping for a chat; they were either 60 shopping with impatient wives or business men dictating to their bluetooth headsets while trying on new suits.

All the old stock was folded or hung up on the metal rail ready for returns and I was considering shirking my duties due to lack of customers, when a God walked through the door. His eyes were light and his hair was a mess of blond waves.

"Hello sir," I managed. "How many items do you have there?"

"Two darlin'," he said, the Southern twang in his voice unmistakeable. Practically swooning, I handed him the plastic card reading a large red 2 and directed him to the cubicle furthest away from the door, then returned to my post.

My mind drifted as I waited, tapping my nails on the counter. Blond sex-god was taking rather a while, and not much movement could be heard in his cubicle other than the occasional exhalation.

Suddenly a bang and a loud groan came echoing from the cubicle and I jumped. Shit! I could see it now; blond God hitting his head, passing out, blood everywhere- did I have to go and check he was okay? Obviously, unfortunately. I'd taken a job in retail while in college as the chances of blood were low.

I hurried to the end of the fitting room, calling out, "Everything alright sir? Are you okay in there?"

No answer.

"Sir...I'm going to come in if that's okay?" I pulled back the curtain gingerly, and a second too late his response came.

"No, no I'll be fine, for God's sake don't come-" but I was in already. And what a sight I beheld.

Far from blood and injuries, sex god was naked- apart from his stripy shirt, crumpled and dishevelled looking. And in his hand, was probably the largest cock I'd ever seen.

"Um.." I stared at the ceiling. He'd been masturbating. In the cubicle. With me right outside. In public. With me meters away.

Much to my embarrassment, I was suddenly soaking wet.

"Very sorry sir," I said, averting my eyes. What the hell was the protocol for this? "Security to male changing rooms, security to the third floor. Outstandingly sexy customer masturbating in public"? I doubted it.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, covering himself up. I looked at his face rather than downstairs, backing away. As I turned, he mumbled under his breath, "it's your fault for being so damn hot!"

I turned. "Excuse me?"

"Oh. Shit...um, sorry!" He was beet red and my mind flew over the implication. He'd been masturbating- over me?

My panties were assaulted by my arousal once again. "So...that," I said, gesturing south, "was ...my fault?"

What the hell was I doing? Hot customer, slightly disgustingly masturbating in our store, and I'm getting so turned on I wanna jump his bones?

He nodded. I could see his hand twitching, itching to carry on- he was still hard.

I swallowed, and then did what any good hard worker would. I drew the curtain behind us, and stepped forward. "Can I be of any assistance?"

His face was a picture for a split second, then he raised a single eyebrow. "Why yes," he said, reaching for the hem of my shirt. "I think you can."

He dragged me closer then pulled my shirt up over my head so I was topless but for my red lace bra. (For those wondering, can be found on the second floor in lingerie with matching panties)

"You're so fucking hot," he growled, kissing my neck. "You got any idea how hard I got seeing you there biting your lip?"

He ripped my trousers open, popping the button somewhere in the tiny space. Without delay he plunged his hand into my panties and was greeted by my soaking wet cunt. He pulled my trousers to my ankles, and I kicked them off. I moaned into his neck, sucking his skin and grasping his cock and pumping. His fingers wasted no time exploring; he shoved them inside me and put his other hand in my mouth- stopping me from screaming out as his fingers fucked me ruthlessly.

I lost control of my limbs in the pleasure, then he knelt below me, wrapping my legs over his shoulders, supporting my weight. "I can smell you," he hissed, removing his fingers and nuzzling my wet lips. I held my breath.

Then his teeth gently wrapped around my clit, and I had to bite my own damn arm to keep the scream in. He licked and sucked, his tongue darting around my throbbing entrance. My face contorted in pleasure as I reached the edge- then the blissful feeling between my legs ceased.

I opened my eyes and found him staring at me like a predator hunting prey.

"Bend over."

It was all he said but I didn't question - after all, the customer's always right.

I turned, and his arms came around me and took hold of my breasts, palming them. I felt the tip of his hard member pressing into my ass, then I was bent over, grabbing onto the clothing rail for support as he entered me.

"So. Fucking. Tight." He punctuated each word with a hard thrust into me and I felt my juices dripping down my thighs. I turned my head and pressed my cheek against the cool wall.

In the mirror I could see my sex god thrusting into my tight sex and the musty air received another heavy dose of my arousal. I could feel myself tightening around him, my breath coming in pants.

"Are you close?" I gasped.

"Ride me," he ordered, slipping out of me and sitting on the small bench. His cock stood to attention and my core throbbed as I straddled him, guiding it into my moist flesh.

I let my hot wet sex engulf him and grinded into him, our skin making a wet smacking sound as we collided. "Bella," he moaned.

"How'd you know?" I gasped, digging my nails into his back, feeling the defined muscles under his damp shirt.

"Name tag," he grunted.

I let out a low laugh, reminding myself that we weren't in our own little world, that I was at work. Fucking on company time.

The air was electric, and our gazes connected. I came violently, biting his shoulder, with no name to scream out.

My orgasm tipped him over the edge and he spilt his cum inside me, mingling with my own. My mind spiralled as I lost control, lack of air making me dizzy.

When we both came down, our foreheads were pressed together and we were panting against eachother's lips. "Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?"

I got off him, pulling my panties back on after cleaning myself up. "I may need some help getting dressed," he suggested quietly.

I dressed him and myself, tidying my hair until I looked half presentable.

"Thank you miss, you've been a great deal of help," he smiled as we vacated the cubicle.

"My pleasure," I said chirpily in my "reserved for customers" voice.

As he walked out, he smiled at my manager, who was just walking up to grab my return clothing. "Fantastic service...you should give her a bonus."

I've already had my bonus for this month, I thought.


End file.
